Konoha's Flying Thunder God
by DGJ
Summary: With the Akatsuki running around after the Biju. Naruto needs to get stronger, and fast. What would happen if Jiraiya actually trained Naruto during their training trip. What if he told Naruto about his heritage and gave him the scrolls to learn the Hiraishin? How powerful would he be? Time to find out on our latest episode of Drag... hold up... Konoha's Flying Thunder God! NaruTen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

(Ichiraku's - Naruto and Iruka)

"So today's the day huh? It sounds like you'll be away for some time," said Iruka. A man in his early twenties. He wore a green chūnin vest along with a dark blue long sleeve under and dark blue pants. One noticeable thing about him that stood out was the scar he had running over his nose, one he had gotten when in active duty.

"Yup, but don't worry Iruka-sensei when I return I'll be stronger than ever dattebayo!" shouted Naruto. A blonde boy with crystal blue eyes. He was a genin level ninja. Though he didn't look much like a ninja. He wore an orange jumpsuit that set him as a big target automatically.

He never had any attention when he was younger which is most likely why he wore an orange jumpsuit and always played pranks on everyone. As an orphan, he never had what most take for granted, a parent's love. He never knew who his parents were either. He would always get rejected when he asked about them.

To make things worse. People treated him like yesterday's trash in his village. Things have started to get better though ever since the chūnin exams. A test where the best of the best genins in the elemental nations compete against each other. He ended up making it to the finals and won his match.

Shortly after, he defeated the Ichihi jinchūriki that was set to burst free and destroy the hidden leaf village. He couldn't let that happen, so of course, he saved the village from it's destruction.

A tall, white haired man with a metal plate on his head with the kanji for oil walked in and told his newest apprentice that it's time to leave for their training trip. This man was known as Jiraiya, the Toad Sage.

Naruto nodded and turned towards his former academy teacher.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei for not paying but I promise once I'm rich and famous I'll pay you back dattebayo!" yelled Naruto and Iruka laughed at his remark. He was always going on about that.

But he knew one day Naruto would achieve his goal. Nothing could stop the kid. Even after all the trauma he had to go through as a child he always stayed positive and that's what he loved the most about Naruto.

He was sad at the fact that he wouldn't see Naruto for another three years but he knew it was for the best. After all, not everyone gets to be personally trained by one of the legendary sannin. Especially Jiraiya, known to be the one to mold Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage into the great shinobi he became.

"It's okay Naruto. Just make sure you always train hard and always believe in yourself. I'll be waiting for you Naruto. Make me proud!" said Iruka. He knew his surrogate little brother would make him proud.

"Thank you for everything Iruka-sensei and don't worry i'll make you proud! I won't stop working hard until I become Hokage and even then I'll keep on working harder to protect the village! See ya iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

Iruka watched as Naruto walked off. _"Good luck, Naruto. I know you'll be able to surpass every hokage you look up to."_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Naruto ran to catch up to Jiraiya but stopped halfway. He turned around looked at the Hokage Monument. His source of inspiration.

_"Just wait... Yondaime, Sandaime, Nidaime, Shodai Hokage... I'll surpass all of you!"_ Naruto then turned around and started heading out the village gates. Looking back one more time he couldn't help but feel excited about these next three years.

**X x X**

(Time Skip - 1 month into the trip)

Jiraiya spoke up, "Alright kid looks like we're gonna stop at this town. I need to go and meet up with one of my contacts so why don't you go and get some new clothes or something, seriously."

Naruto looked up at his sensei and asked, "Why does everybody hate orange so much?!"

Naruto honestly didn't know why people didn't like it. Now that he thought about it though, he didn't really have anything else to wear because of the storekeeper's always charging him 3x the price or kicking him out of their shops.

Naruto spoke up again, "Actually, I think I might go for something else Ero-sennin. I feel like darker colors would probably look nice," he muttered. Naruto left Jiraiya gaping like a fish.

Jiraiya then started shouting, "Who are you?! Where's the real Naruto?!"

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Umm... I'm right here Ero-sennin. Anyways, I'ma go shopping see you later!" Jiraiya stood there, with his jaw-slacked. He then turned around and chuckled, grateful that Naruto was finally getting rid of that orange monstrosity of a jumpsuit.

Naruto spotted a shinobi clothing store and walked in, he walked over the clothing section and started grabbing clothes. He bought a couple of pairs of black anbu pants, a couple of black t-shirts, and two pairs of blue shinobi sandals.

He then bought some gloves with metal guards on top. He had seen ANBU using them and he thought they were pretty cool. Finally feeling like he had enough he walked up to the counter to pay. He payed and then changed in one of the changing rooms, looking himself over in the mirror, _"Yeah, I look good in this,"_ he thought to himself before walking out and thanking the man behind the counter.

Once outside, he went to go look for a hotel where he could rest at. He knew Jiraiya would find him so he asked for a room for two. He walked into the room and sealed everything into a storage scroll. He was thankful for being taught how to use sealing scrolls, as carrying a lot of things in a bag sucked.

He laid down and went to sleep. He woke up a couple of hours later to find Jiraiya walking in drunk. _"Of course"_, thought Naruto. This always happened wherever they stayed at. He saw the pervert lay down on the bed across from his and he went back to sleep.

**X x X**

(Next Day)

Naruto woke up feeling good from the much needed rest. He had a lot to do and he wasn't going to waste the time he had to train. He had to become stronger. Stronger than Sasuke, stronger than the Akatsuki, stronger than everyone! He wouldn't stop until he became the strongest and even then he would keep pushing his limits.

Lately though he hadn't worked on anything except chakra control exercises. The pervert hadn't taught him anything so far during this trip and he was starting to get frustrated. As they were walking Jiraiya noticed Naruto in deep thought and asked, "Oi gaki, what's up you're normally never this quiet?"

Naruto broke out of his stupor and looked up at Jiraiya, "I want to to start training, I need to become stronger. Especially if I want to beat the Akatsuki and surpass the Yondaime. So far all we've done is waste time. I need to get stronger, please Jiraiya-Sensei!"

Jiraiya stopped dead in his tracks. He could've sworn he saw little Minato just now, and then he realized what Naruto had just called him, _"Jiraiya-Sensei! Finally!"_ He thought to himself raising a fist in the air. He didn't like being called Ero-Sennin, especially in-front of other people, "Alright gaki, as long you are willing to put in the work I'll train you, just know it won't be easy!"

Naruto looked at him with a determined focus, once again he couldn't help but be reminded of Minato. _"I wish you could've been here to see your son grow up, Minato." _he thought to himself with a reminiscent smile.

"Alright Naruto, from now on I'm going to work you into the ground, but it'll be for the best. Think long term. Give me a couple days or so, so I could create and revise a training routine for you for the next 3-4 years. First though, we need to find what your elemental affinity is. You're lucky I have some chakra papers with me," he said as he reached into his bag and took out a simple piece of white paper.

It was anything but simple though. He handed one to Naruto and took another for himself to show him an example.

"Alright, so all you need to do to find out what your elemental affinity is, or 'affinities' as some people have more than others, you just channel chakra into the paper, like this," said Jiraiya as he then proceeded on applying chakra to the paper, it crumbled and then it was lit by a small flame, destroying the paper.

Naruto stared in awe, his sensei had two affinities, now he wondered what he had. He couldn't wait to try it out!

"As you saw, I have an affinity for both Earth and Fire, fire is most common in the Land of Fire though obviously. Now, if you're paper splits in half you have a wind affinity, if it crumples you have a lighting affinity, and obviously water shouldn't be hard to figure out." As he finished, Naruto applied chakra and what happened next had Jiraiya surprised.

"_Of course,"_ he thought to himself. Naruto ended up having three different affinities. Wind, Water, and Lightning. Jiraiya was sure Naruto got wind and lightning from his father, and water from his mother. Naruto though was busy jumping up and down, he couldn't believe he had three elements, three!

Jiraiya chuckled and then spoke up, "Alright calm down gaki, yes you have three affinities but that doesn't make any difference as you haven't mastered any yet. So that's what we're going to start working on. I have a good plan on how we can get you to master all three during this trip," he said.

Naruto was bursting with excitement, he was finally going to learn cool jutsus and become stronger. Akatsuki who?

As they walked into another town Naruto couldn't help but think of what's to come. He knew he would have to really work hard but if it meant becoming stronger to protect his loved one's then he was all for it, believe it.

**X x X**

(Time Skip - 5 Months Later)

Naruto had been training hard and he was improving everyday. Jiraiya's training had been grueling, leaving him exhausted daily but he knew it was worth it. He was starting to see results. He even started eating healthier, which had certainly improve his body. By now he had grown from 4'11 to 5'3. He was also starting to add on some lean muscle.

Naruto always created fifty shadow clones for training. Which drained Naruto a bit but it's not like he hadn't done it before. Ah, the benefits to being the host of the Kyuubi.

They split into five groups, ten each. Groups 1 through 3 would work on Naruto's elemental affinities. Group four would study the sealing arts as Naruto had found the art of fuinjutsu interesting and group five would work on calligraphy.

Jiraiya wasn't surprised to see that Naruto was a natural at Fuinjutsu since both of his parents were seal masters. Especially his Father, Minato Namikaze. There was no one better than him when it came to fuinjutsu. No one more dedicated than him either.

Jiraiya was glad that Naruto picked up on his father in that aspect. Naruto was a workaholic. Which was bad sometimes because he would pass out from chakra exhaustion every a lot but Naruto never worried because the next day he would be back to one-hundred percent. Mainly because of the Kyuubi's quick healing prowess and his Uzumaki genetics.

Uzumaki's were known to have strong life forces. Mito and Kushina Uzumaki had shown that to be true, hosting the Kyuubi no Yoko and keeping it jailed away.

Lately though, Jiraiya had been thinking about telling Naruto about his parents and giving him the notes to the hiraishin, a technique that only Naruto would be able to master. He told himself that he would be telling Naruto later on tonight, the boy deserved it.

It's been half a year already since they left and time was of the essence. By the time they came back to Konoha he wanted Naruto to have surpassed the Yondaime and he knew it was completely possible. With the shadow clone training Naruto was getting years of training in only 3-4 years. He just had to play his cards right.

"_Forgive me for this Tsunade but I think it's about time someone told him about his parents,"_ Jiraiya thought to himself with a small smile.

**X x X**

(Later that Night)

"Hey Naruto, I have something important to tell you, I hope you'll understand why this was kept from you and why it was done. Okay?" said Jiraiya in a serious tone Naruto had rarely seen.

"Erm… What are you talking about Jiraiya-sensei?"asked Naruto, getting nervous.

"_What is he going to tell me? Am I finally going to find out who my parents are? No, that can't be true, nobody knows who they are…"_ he thought somberly.

"I'm talking about telling you about your heritage. Your parents, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood there with his mouth opening and closing trying to speak, "You know who my parents are?! Who are they?! Were they great ninja?! What's their name?!" Naruto was excited.

"_Finally!"_ he thought to himself excitedly, after all of these years he was finally going to find out who his parents were.

"Calm down gaki!" Jiraiya whacked him on the head, "One question at a time, and yes… I did know your parents. Actually, I was your father's sensei at one point in time and we also went on a training trip like the one we're going on now. His name was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya expected two reactions from Naruto. One, to burst out in complete disbelief, the other was Naruto to be pissed about the information.

The way he was treated was because of the Yondaime, he would expect Naruto to be mad that his father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of him. In all honesty he wasn't expecting Naruto be happy about it.

Naruto though, didn't know what to feel. Should he be happy or mad? Happy that he finally knows who his dad was and out of all people, the Yondaime Hokage, his hero. To find out that his hero was actually his father he was beyond happy. But he was also angry because he was never told who his father was, or the villagers for that matter.

Maybe if they knew who his father was he wouldn't be treated like trash, but he didn't care now. The past was the past and he had noticed that the villagers were starting to warm up to him. He knew that his father wouldn't seal the kyuubi inside of him for no reason

He knew that the Hokage would need to do everything in their power to save the village, putting their personal feelings aside.

He had to ask one question though, "Did my parents love me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Jiraiya got up and hugged him, "Of course they loved you gaki, why wouldn't they? Your parents loved you very much, so much that they sacrificed their lives for you. Your mom always used to talk to you when you were in her stomach, and your father would too. It was very hard for them to do what they did but it had to be done. I hope you understand." he said as he stood there still hugging Naruto, who was crying his eyes out.

"Listen Naruto, I just want to say I'm sorry for not being there for you when you were younger but the damn old man and the council wouldn't let me. I tried and tried but they always rejected my request to adopt you. I am your godfather, after all, I hope you can forgive me." Jiraiya, in truth, was thinking that Naruto would be mad at him, but he was proved wrong once again but the boy's pure heartedness.

"It's okay Jiraiya-sensei, I forgive you. I know how dumb the council could be as I always heard Jiji complaining about them and I'm not mad at my father either. I know he did what had to be done and I'm happy to know that my parents loved me," he said with a smile as he continued, "That's crazy though, out all people the Yondaime is my father."

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair, he then took out a scroll that had some of his father's belongings and gave it to Naruto. Before Naruto opened it though the boy had one more question.

"Can you tell me about my mother Jiraiya-sensei? What did she look like and was she strong like my dad?"

Jiraiya started chuckling when Naruto said that, oh she was strong alright and scary too.

"Hmm, how to put it… your mother, she was very beautiful. She had long, bright red hair, dark blue eyes, and beautiful skin. She was a formidable kunoichi too, aside from Tsunade she was probably the strongest one in Konoha before she was pregnant with you.

"She had a nickname as well, Konoha's Red Hot Habanero, because of her red hair and her feistiness. She had another side though, her goofy side. Which is where you get a lot of your personality from. Your father had that side as well but your mother was there to always keep him in check.

"Overall, your parents were very good people and I'm sad thinking of how it ended for them, but at least they had you. They sacrificed their lives so you can live yours. They knew in their hearts that one day, you would be great. The greatest shinobi ever!"

When Jiraiya said that Naruto found a new level of determination. He wasn't going to let their sacrifice go to waste. He would become stronger and protect konoha and his loved one's. He would defeat the Akatsuki and he would save his best friend from the darkness he kept himself in.

Naruto spoke up with newfound determination that didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya, "I've made a choice sensei, I will surpass my father and bring Konoha to prosperity like my parents wanted to do. I won't let anyone keep me down not even the Akatsuki! I will surpass my father and become Hokage!"

Jiraiya smiled. He was glad that Naruto took all of this new information the right way.

"Open up that scroll gaki, it contains some important stuff that, in the wrong hands, could bring great consequences to the world so keep it safe okay?" Naruto nodded and opened up scroll, he added chakra to the scroll and out of it came many books, and a metal container.

The metal container contained the Yondaime's famous hokage coat, twenty of his three pronged kunai, and a notebook that said **'Hiraishin'**. He was beyond excited at seeing that, he spoke up, "Jiraiya-sensei, this is the same technique that made my father famous right? The Legendary Hiraishin!"

Jiraiya looked at him while nodding, "Yes gaki that is it, I want you to take that notebook and study a lot to master the technique okay? You've got plenty of time to master it and if you do you'll be on another level, no doubt about it. Especially with all of the training we've done so far. It's what your father would've wanted," he exclaimed.

Naruto nodded quickly, "You don't have to tell me twice!" he said.

He then created ten clones and they all picked up a book each. All of the books were on fuinjutsu and had notes that his father took while studying them. It was very helpful for Naruto as this way he could weed out the important information from the others quicker.

On this day, Konoha's new Yellow Flash was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Sasukishimoto. Did I get it right this time?

* * *

"Alright brat, it's been a long three years it's about time we head back, ne? There's not much I can teach you anymore you're at least elite jounin level if not higher" said Jiraiya. He was proud of Naruto. Once again, he helped teach another student who would go on and do great things in the world.

"I guess so jiraiya-sensei… I can't wait to eat some damn ramen!" Naruto said. Which made Jiraiya's eyebrow twitch and then he started laughing, "You remind me too much of your parents Naruto, especially your mother she was crazy for ramen too and the ramen she made was the best… You're father too, always having instant ramen while he was working." Naruto started chuckling too, "Well ramen is the food of the god's jiraiya-sensei"

"Whatever brat lets head back to Konoha, I need to get in some research for my next novel. Maybe you can help me?" Jiraiya said. Ever since he and Naruto went on the training trip women would always try to flirt with Naruto but he wouldn't bother with them most of the time. Too focused on his training or too oblivious.

Jiraiya was thankful that Naruto finally got over his childish crush on that pink-haired girl though. He couldn't see what Naruto saw in her but Naruto ended up admitting that it wasn't true love. Jiraiya asked Naruto if there was anyone else he found interesting and Naruto said that not really except maybe that Hinata and that Tenten girl, he knew that people change though and he couldn't wait to see his friends again.

He now looked at Sakura as more of a sister figure now that he thought about it and sasuke as a brother figure like always. Kakashi of course was like a father figure to Naruto. Honestly, team 7 is like the family he's never had. Which is why he wants to save sasuke from the darkness.

His thoughts were interrupted when a messenger bird landed next to them while they were walking. Jiraiya read the message and his eyes widened. Noticing this Naruto began to worry, "What's wrong jiraiya-sensei?"

"It looks like the Akatsuki have finally striked… your friend Gaara was defeated and taken by the Akatsuki.. we have to go to Suna and help back up Teams 7 & 10 who are most likely there by now" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. "Wha-what... Gaara was defeated?! Let's go then what are you waiting for!"

"Oi brat, relax. Keep a level head you can't let your emotions get to you or else you put yourself and your teammates at risk. Okay?" Jiraiya said. Honestly, he could understand, but right now wasn't the time for that. Especially when you're potentially going to face two or more S-class nins.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry sensei, it won't happen again." Jiraiya smiled and patted Naruto on the back, "It's okay Naruto don't worry about it, let's go then." They took off towards Suna. It would take them a day or two at least to arrive since they were already in Fire Country heading back towards Konoha.

_With Team 7 - Suna_

"Alright he should be good now, I was able to take out all of the poison now he just needs to rest." said Sakura. A formidable kunoichi with bright pink hair like none other, personally trained by the legendary sannin and the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju herself. Sakura has come a long way since Naruto left for his training trip too. Although not as powerful obviously she could hold her own ground now, and her medic nin skills are second to none but Tsunade herself.

"Alright let's head out, other than me and sakura who's coming?" asked Kakashi. A tall, lanky, gray haired man. Team 7's sensei. The copy ninja Kakashi, said to have mastered over a thousand jutsu during his career.

Kankuro tried to get up and speak but was cut-off by Chiyo, one of Suna's elder's, "Stay down Kankuro, I will go.. It's about time I pay my cute little grandson a visit." Kakashi nodded and then started making hand seals, "**Summoning Jutsu**!" A dog appeared, his name was Pakkun, one of Kakashi's personal summons.

"**What's up Kakashi what do you need me to do?**" asked Pakkun. "Yo" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile, "I need you to track this scent if you can, my friend Kankuro over there was able to cut it off the cloak of one of the Akatsuki's members named Sasori, along the way you might run into Team 9, Gai's team, make sure to lead them to where we will meet up."

"**Alright see you later Kakashi**" Pakkun took off, and went out the village gates. Team Kakashi also took off with another summon leading Kakashi, Sakura, and Chiyo in the right direction.

After about 45 minutes of travelling, Team Kakashi came to an abrupt halt, in front of them was none other than Itachi Uchiha, famous for killing off the entire Uchiha Clan in one night and becoming an S-Rank Missing Nin joining the Akatsuki soon after. On the outside he was as cold hearted as one can be, but he was actually the opposite on the inside. He was as pure as someone could bein the shinobi world. _(Hint Hint: Good Itachi Later On)_

"Hatake… Kakashi" said Itachi. Standing there, emotionless, with cold eyes. Sharingan on both eyes fully matured.

"Uchiha… Itachi" said Kakashi already pulling up his hitai-ate to reveal his also fully matured three tomoe sharingan.

"Everyone, whatever you do, do not look in his eyes let me handle this. I'll deal with him." said Kakashi. Although he knew this would be a difficult fight something felt off with Itachi, like his chakra became weaker. He wasn't going to go easy on him though.

_With Team Gai_

Standing in front of team guy was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki, partner of Itachi Uchiha, and also in the Akatsuki. It's been said he could rival a jinchuriki with his chakra levels, he indeed was a chakra monster but mainly because of his swords ability to take it from others while fighting.

Gai was shocked and spoke up "Don't tell me… you're-" but he was cut off by a smirking Kisame. "It appears that you've remembered"

"Have we met before?" Kisame sweat dropped hearing that. "It looks like the freaks beast's intelligence is at the level of a beast too… well I'll make you remember soon"

He threw his sword Samehada up in the air and clasped his hands together, "Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave"

_With Jiraiya and Naruto_

After arriving in Suna they were told that Team 7 had left already and that another team from Konoha was sent to back them up. So they headed into their general direction, after a while both Jiraiya and Naruto felt an influx of chakra levels.

Jiraiya spoke up suddenly, "I can sense them, both teams have stopped and judging by the way their chakra levels they are currently battling" he then turned towards Naruto, "Naruto head East and go back that team up, I'll back the team straight up ahead". Naruto nodded, "Hai sensei" and took off at unnatural speeds.

_Back with Team Kakashi_

Kakashi wasn't having much fun with Itachi. His sharingan always drained him quickly and he knew he needed to end the fight soon.

Itachi wasn't fairing off well either though. He knew he would run out of chakra soon but he just needed to stall for a little bit more… or finish them off.

He dashed towards Sakura and pulled out a kunai to throw Kakashi off. He was about to get her when suddenly he was thrown in the air with a devastating kick to the face.

The one that hit him must be really fast and powerful to be able to catch him off guard like that. Standing there was none other than Jiraiya the Toad Sage. (and the author of the great and beautiful icha icha series)

"Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi was shocked and sighed in relief. Now that Jiraiya was here the tables have turned. Even past his prime there aren't many people in the world who could compete with him. He wasn't one of the Legendary Sannin for nothing.

Sakura was also happy, she thought she was about to die just there, she didn't expect Itachi to just rush her like that let alone get past Kakashi. Then she thought, _If Jiraiya-Sama is here then where's Naruto?_

"Ahh Itachi Uchiha… it's been a while" spoke Jiraiya with confidence. He could tell Itachi didn't have much fight left in him judging by his chakra levels.

_Damn_, cursed Itachi. Jiraiya dashed at Itachi and didn't give him enough time to do anything. This time Jiraiya gutted him in his stomach with a fist and jumped up when Itachi tried to leg sweep him. He then spun and elbowed Itachi on the jaw causing him to lose focus.

Jiraiya was about to start forming hand seals and shouted, "Kakashi back me up with a wind jutsu!"

Both of them formed hand seals at impressive speed and shouted, **"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"** and **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

Itachi smiled when he was hit which didn't go unnoticed by the toad sage and masked ninja. They went up to the corpse and found that it wasn't Itachi at all, it was a Suna Jounin judging by his vest.

"Ah, I see they used a type of reanimation jutsu that makes a living clone of themselves but it only has 30% of their actual chakra… c'mon Kakashi you've been slacking on your training or what?" Jiraiya joked but was being partially serious.

Kakashi shaked his head and sighed, he knew he's been slacking. "Yeah… I have… that won't happen again though" Sakura then walked up to both men and asked, "Jiraiya-sama where's Naruto?" Jiraiya turned to where the voice came from.

"O-ho you must be sakura-san yes?" Sakura nodded. "Naruto went to go back up the other team that seems to also have been held up by an Akatsuki member, whoever that other guy is his chakra level was off the charts! Most likely Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's Akatsuki Partner."

Kakashi then cut into the conversation, "Was?" Jiraiya then nodded and said, "Yeah it seems he's been taken care of too!" Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Alright guys follow me, I can sense where the other two akatsuki members are. Seems like they're in a cave. Most likely going through the extraction process of the bijuu. They seem to be a couple of miles west from here… Lets go!"

_15 minutes earlier with Team Gai_

TenTen, Lee, and Neji were both being held in a water prison by Kisame while Gai was fending off against his water clones. Gai knew he needed to hurry because his students couldn't be in the water forever. They were starting to lose consciousness.

Gai didn't want to open the gates because it took a lot out of him but if it meant saving his kids then he wouldn't care.

Gai was about to open the gates when a yellow flashed appeared and kicked Kisame in the stomach with so much force he coughed up a big blob of blood. Then Naruto took care of the other water clones holding the water prisons.

Gai's jaw slacked with the rest of team 9. Standing in front of them was a blonde haired man around 5'9 with a red cloak with black flames on the bottom, sun kissed skin and bright blue eyes. Gai thought he was back in the past as he saw the 4th, "Yon… yondaime?!"

When Naruto heard that he chuckled, "Nah… try his son." When they got a good look at him they could see the whisker marks that only belong to one person and one person.

This time it was Rock Lee who reacted, "Naruto-kun?! You're flames of youth burn brightly my friend! Thank you for saving us! We've missed you greatly my friend!" Both Neji and TenTen couldn't believe their eyes either. Neji tried to see who this imitator was but his Byakugan showed him that this indeed was Naruto. TenTen was blushing a little from seeing how Naruto looked like now that he's grown.

'_His chakra levels are even higher than before?!' _Neji then smirked and said, "It's good to see you again, Naruto" Naruto was about to speak up when Kisame broke into their conversation, "Sorry to spoil your little reunion but who are you…breaking into the fight like that damn brat?"

"Ah Kisame don't tell me you've forgotten about me already?! It's only been three years" Then kisame realized exactly who this was, "Uzumaki Naruto… heh to think you've grown this strong… too bad we couldn't fight for real as this body can't handle much. It looks like we've held you guys back long enough. I'm looking forward to our next meeting Uzumaki Naruto… Bye bye"

The body then fell into a crater caused by Naruto's kick. They rushed to look at the body and found it to be one of a suna nins. Naruto then spoke up again, "As much as I'd like to catch up with you guys we have a mission to complete and my friend Gaara is in danger, lets go!"

Gai then spoke up, "Thank you for saving my students Naruto-kun I owe you one. He's right guys let's get going!" They nodded and took off towards Kakashi's team.

_Back at the Akatsuki Hideout_

"They took you out too huh Itachi?" Kisame said smirking. "I had a little run in with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and he's grown very strong and powerful." Itachi inwardly smirked _'Good Naruto-kun.. I expected nothing less'_

"He might give you guys a run for your money… Deidara, Sasori." Sasori chuckled and said, "Nothing can beat my art, and especially not the little kyuubi brat!" Kisame chuckled too then said, "Whatever you say sasori… whatever you say"

Deidara then chimed in, "Especially my art, my art is pure unlike yours sasori my man, hm" Sasori glared at deidara, "Shut up Deidara! You already know my art is the-" He was cut off by their leader Pain, "Enough you two!" They both huffed and turned away from each other.

"Itachi who else is headed here?" said Pain with a monotone voice, his purple eyes the only bright thing about him. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and Chiyo of the Sand" He got Sasori's full attention when he said his grandmothers name. He knew this day would come some day though.

"Alright… Sasori and Deidara. Try to make it out alive please, we don't need to lose two members especially you sasori you're spy network is of great important to us" Deidara grinned and said, "Who do you think we are of course we won't die, i'll show them what true art is. An explosion!" Sasori grunted, his partner was the definition of stupid.

"Alright then, we'll have a meeting two weeks from now. Kakuzu and Hidan, I want you guys to start locating the Nibi and following it's movements. Everyone else continue what you're doing. If you guys can, deidara and sasori, capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." He then phased out of view as did other members.

Deidara then stared at Itachi and asked, "Any advice Itachi hm?" Itachi looked at him with those dead red eyes deidara and many others hated and said, "Don't die" then phased out of view too.

"AH C'MON, I swear one day he'll regret that I'll show him what true art is hm!"

_Outside the Akatsuki Base_

Team Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived right outside the base. Soon after Naruto and Team Gai arrived. Naruto smirked when he saw his sensei and sakura. When Kakashi saw Naruto jump down, his lone eye widened. He looked exactly like his sensei did.

Sakura was also shocked, she was wondering who this blonde guy was. _'Wow he's hot! Shannaro! Ugh I can't have these thoughts!'_ "It's been a long time Kakashi-sensei, Sakura" _How does this guy know me?! Wait… Kakashi sensei?! _"NA-NA-NARUTO?!"

Everyone was startled by Sakura's shout of disbelief.

"Haha did I really change that much? Yes, the one and only, future hokage, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!" He said pointing at himself. Kakashi then blurt out, "You found out about your father?!" He said looking at Jiraiya who was smirking.

Everyone then started wondering where they heard that and then team gai remembered what Gai had said earlier, mentioning 'Yondaime' TenTen's eyes then widened and she said, "Your father's the yondaime?!" Which was shocking, out of all people the Yondaime was Naruto's dad. _'No wonder I always thought they looked familiar' _She remembered seeing the mans pictures during her time at the academy.

TenTen then blushed remembering her childhood crush, the Yondaime Hokage. Sakura just didn't know what to think, just a moment ago she was thinking about Naruto being hot… She then got ahold of herself and walked over to Naruto and hugged him, which surprised everyone there including him.

"I've missed you Naruto. I'm glad you're back." Naruto after getting over his shock hugged her back and then they broke the hug. "Wow, you've gotten even more beautiful sakura-chan!" He said which made her blush a bright red seen on tomatoes and turned around quickly.

"Well anyways, it's good to have you back Naruto. I've also missed you it's good to have my cute little kids back together. Do you know what that seal is? Jiraiya-sama told me you're now a seal master" He smirked _'Just like your father Naruto'. _Naruto smiled and then went up to the seal. "Ahh yes, this is a five-barrier seal, a little sloppy though. In order for this barrier to be broken down we need four other people to go to the other seals that should be around here somewhere, then we need to take them off at the same. Neji, can you spot the other one's?"

Neji nodded, "Byakugan!"

"Alright, there's one 300 metres east on a rock, another west 200m to the right of a waterfall, one in a clearing on a boulder about 200m from here, and the last one on a tree trunk 400m south of here." When he said that Gai spoke up, "Team Gai will handle those." Gai then pulled out a pack of small earpieces to communicate and gave one to everyone.

Lee then spoke "EVERYONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Which made everyone grab their ears because of how loud he was, "Lee, your voice is too loud" said TenTen still clutching at her ears. "MY APOLOGIES" Lee said and once again everyone was ear-raped. Gai having it bad said, "Lee your microphone" he then gestured turning the volume down. Lee then realized what was happening and turned it down and said, "Sorry" Naruto then handed them seals they would press onto the clones of themselves that would appear after the unsealing, which would make them disappear.

After that ear-raping festival, everyone went to their spots, ready to pull out the seal. Kakashi then turned around to look at Sakura, "Sakura, once Naruto pulls off the seal I want you to break the boulder down." Sakura stood up straighter, "Hai sensei". Jiraiya then paled when a couple of moments later, he saw Sakura break down the 30 foot boulder, "Oh man, one Tsunade is enough, now we have another girl with demonic strength?! Troublesome women"

_Nara Clan Compounds_

"AAAH-CHOO!" A certain pineapple haired shinobi sneezed. '_Troublesome'_.

_Back at the Akatsuki Base_

Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Chiyo rushed in to see two Akatsuki members sitting on top of Gaara's corpse. This made Naruto fume but he knew not to let them win this battle of psychological warfare.

"Sasori my man, who do you think is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki hm?" Sasori then looked around and saw the one with blonde and whisker marks, "The blonde one, it should be obvious but I guess not since you're as dumb as they come"

"I already knew that I was just testing you hm" Sasori grunted, "Yeah sure and Itachi loves pocky sticks."

_In the Middle of a Forest_

"AAAH-CHOO!" Itachi wiped his mouth, then went back to eating his pocky sticks that he keeps hidden in his cloak. "Come to papa" he said and ate another two.

"You say something Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"Hn" said Itachi hiding his pocky sticks. Kisame then looked away and went back to wrapping Samehada.

_Back at the Akatsuki Base_

"Let me handle this, I've been dying to try something I've been working on out for a while" said Naruto which caused his teammates to look at him like he was crazy, "WHAT?! Don't be dumb Naruto-baka!? This is the Akatsuki you can't handle them by yourself!" shouted Sakura. Naruto then turned around and said, "Huh you say something sakura?" Kakashi then face vaulted. _'Wow'_ thought Kakashi wiping an imaginary tear from his eye _'They grow up so fast'_.

Jiraiya then spoke up, "It's okay guys let him handle this, he's gotten stronger… just watch and enjoy the show" Naruto smirked and nodded thanks to his godfather/ sensei.

Naruto then reached into his kunai pouch and pulling out six three pronged kunai which made Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise for the one-millionth time that day. _'Don't tell me…'_

Naruto took out two three pronged kunai.

Deidara's eyes widened, he knew he's seen kunai like those before and then he realized what they were, as he remembered when Minato Namikaze used to take down armies of Iwa Shinobi in the 3rd Great Ninja War with that damned flying thunder god technique. He's not one to feel fear, but right now that's exactly what he was feeling. He took out some clay and made a clay bird and got off the ground at the right time as Naruto threw a kunai and slashed the spot where deidara just was in with his kunai. He took off before Naruto could get him and Naruto stopped and shouted, "Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei take off after him i'll handle the puppet one" Both nodded and took off after Deidara.

"Sakura, Granny Chiyo stay back. You won't wanna be in my way" said Naruto. Sasori then chuckled, "You've got guts boy but-" He was cut off when Naruto threw a kunai at him and everything went in slow motion. Naruto appeared above him with an oversized rasengan in hand and smashed Sasori's Hiruko puppet to pieces, "That was my father's Flying Rajin, Level 2" Sasori was beyond shocked, and pissed too. _'He's not supposed to be this strong!'_

Out of the broken pieces of hiruko stood Sasori, he threw off his cloak and it shocked Chiyo when she saw him, "You haven't aged, how... that isn't possible?!" Sasori started chuckling, "I've achieved immortality grandmother, I've used my art to its full potential… becoming apart of it!"

Sakura then chided in, "Wait so does that mean-?" She didn't get to finish as Sasori threw off his cloak and revealed himself to everyone. "You turned yourself into a puppet?! That's wrong on so many levels" said Naruto in disbelief. How was this possible? Someone turning themselves into a puppet. Well, I guess, anything is possible in the ninja world so this shouldn't be surprising.

"Yes! I lost the thing that makes humans, 'humans'" he said emphasizing that word at the end. "I've lost my emotions. Without emotions and the upgrades I've done to myself I have become even more powerful, better than any human body."

"I've haven't used this in a while so be grateful that I'm using it on you." he took out a scroll and shouted, "**Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**" hundreds of puppets poofed in front of him.

Naruto was shocked that someone could control so many puppets at once but other than that he was unfazed by this as he had his own technique too, "The same goes for you" he then took out six three pronged kunai and threw them and shouted, "**Flying Rajin: Level 4 Shadow Clone Jutsu**" the six turned into 180 and landed all over the place and on puppets.

"Naruto you baka what's that gonna do?!" shouted Sakura. Naruto didn't say anything, he went through a one handed seal and disappeared in a yellow flash. One by one each puppet was being blown into pieces. No match for Naruto's Hiraishin. They couldn't keep up with his speed. Sasori couldn't believe his eyes _What is this?! This is like childsplay for him… well I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him although my contacts never told me he was this powerful… at least I was taken out by someone powerful and worthy… I'll see you soon father, mother… I'm sorry grandmother for putting you through so much trouble but I guess we can't change the past anymore can we, goodbye cruel world'_

As soon as he said that he was impaled with a rasengan to the heart. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, Naruto just took out an Akatsuki member like it was nothing while she still struggled to fight an A-class nin let alone a S-class nin! How strong was Naruto now she wondered. Once again she felt weak. Naruto sensing her negative emotions asked her what's wrong. "Nothing Naruto, it's just that I did all this training and you still leave me in the dust like always, both you and sasuke-kun" Naruto frowned, he knew she wasn't weak.

"Sakura-chan stop being so hard on yourself. You will become a kunoichi who will surpass granny Tsunade one day… stop being so hard on yourself… you are powerful I saw how you leveled that boulder and I heard how you healed Kankuro… within hours you made an antidote to a poison that could've killed him… you are strong sakura stop thinking otherwise… sakura-baka" He said, in a serious tone sakura rarely heard. His steel blue eyes piercing hers.

Sakura was shocked, Naruto had never talked to her like that. It felt… nice. She was happy to have her teammate back, he was like the brother she never had. She smiled and hugged Naruto, "Thank you Naruto, for being the brother I never had… you're always so positive about everything and I thank you for always being that way!" Naruto then gave her a sincere smile and hugged her back. "And you're like the sister I never had… sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled widely and bonked him on the head, "Still though, don't go on facing s-class missing nins by yourself naruto-kun… Let's head back to our teammates" They both walked and then stood in front of Gaara's body. It was lifeless. Naruto couldn't help but let out a few tears. Sakura let Naruto have some space, she knew it hurt Naruto seeing Gaara like that as him and Gaara understood each other like no one else could. Their bond ran deeper than just friends.

Chiyo seeing this asked sakura why Naruto was being so emotional about Gaara and sakura was about to answer but Kakashi spoke up surprising them, "It's because just like Gaara… Naruto is a jinchuuriki… He is the jailer of the Kyuubi… one of the main reasons Gaara stopped being a bloodthirsty psycho was because of Naruto himself… Naruto helped show him that having someone or something worth protecting makes one truly strong and ever since then they have become best friends… more like brothers to be honest" Sakura's eyes widened _So that's why the villagers called him demon and hated him... Baka villagers Naruto is the total opposite of a demon!_

Chiyo eyes also widened, she's never seen this before. She's always hated the leaf village and to see this 'friendship' opened her eyes. This was the start of something good she thought '_I'm going to use 'that' jutsu… I've lived a long life already and it's time the new generation flourishes and fixes the wrongs of the generations in the past'_ She then walked up to Gaara and knelt down, "Naruto, I'm going to revive your friend with my **One's Own Life Reincarnation Jutsu **which will end up taking my life in the process" Naruto's eyes widened, "I want you to promise me one thing though, never change continue to create bonds with other people… I know one day you will change the world...until then keep working hard and keep on being a good man" Naruto nodded furiously, still crying but grateful that she was doing this. Sakura was also shocked but she was happy that Naruto was getting his friend back. She didn't like seeing him sad.

Chiyo then activated her jutsu and after a couple minutes she said her last words, "I entrust the future to you both… Naruto… Gaara… and you too Sakura… never stop believing in yourself" Then she fell limp but Sakura caught her crying and making a promise that she will surpass her master tsunade and become the best kunoichi ever. Soon enough Jiraiya and Team 9 arrived onto the scene to see Chiyo in Sakura's arms and Gaara waking up. Sadly Deidara had escaped but not without losing another arm.

"Gaara!" shouted Temari running up to her little brother. Gaara looked up and saw his sister and then Naruto, "Naruto..." Naruto looked at his friend, "Thank you" said Gaara. Naruto then smiled and said, "Don't thank me I merely just got your body back from the Akatsuki... Granny Chiyo gave her life for yours through her Reincarnation Jutsu." Gaara's eyes widened and nodded, then stood up, "Gaara are you okay?" said Temari still worried about her little brother, "I'm fine Temari but thank you for worrying about me."

"Everyone!" he said out loud quieting the crowd, "I want you to thank my friend here Naruto Uzumaki and his friends for saving me yet again, and Lady Chiyo who gave her life for mine, I will not let her sacrifice go to waste" everyone gasped when they heard that. "If it wasn't for any of them then I wouldn't be here, before we head back to Suna though let's have a prayer and moment of silence for Lady Chiyo."

Soon after that they started heading back towards Suna. Naruto ended giving Kankuro the scrolls of Sasori's puppets which he was very grateful for saying that next time Naruto came they would go out for some Ramen, Naruto just chuckled and said sure. Soon enough both teams were heading back to Konoha. Naruto smiled he couldn't wait to get back to Konoha after such a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. **

* * *

_Konoha's Gates_

After saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. Naruto and his friends we're heading back to Konoha. When they arrived Naruto ran away from the group and jumped on top of a pole. "Hello Konoha…" He looked around and couldn't believe how much it changed. He was happy that the village recovered from the Sand/ Sound Invasion.

"Oi Naruto get down here we need to check in with tsunade-hime… afterwards you can go back to your sightseeing" giggled Jiraiya perversely already thinking of what he was gonna do later. He was glad to be back in Konoha too. He wanted to get this meeting over with quickly so he could go and do his 'research' as he likes to call it. He's just peeking on women though, nobody really understands how that's considered research.

_Hokage Office_

Currently in the hokage office was Tsunade Senju herself. Unrivaled in her medic skill, strength, and looks throughout her career. Also known as the Godaime Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin. She had white pale but beautiful skin with a glow to it. Blonde hair in two ponytails and she wore a green hokage robe.

In her 50s she still didn't look a day older than 25 thanks to her medical ninjutsu. She had a blue diamond on her forehead which was actually a seal named **Strength of a Hundred Seal**. Created by Tsunade herself. When used, she could survive any attack no matter how much destruction it did. Her probably could be split in half and she would still survive.

After finally finishing her paperwork for the day, Tsunade was about to pour herself some sake when she heard someone knock on her door'. _Out of all the…. Nevermind, _"Come in!" she tried to say as Hokage like as possible. The door opened and in walked teams 7 and 9. She looked around trying to find the brat.

"Where's Naruto shouldn't he be with you guys?" asked Tsunade then she spotted a mop of blonde hair. "Hello Tsunade-sama" he tried to say professionally. Tsunade couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown. _What?! That's Naruto?! I guess having two really good looking parents has its benefits.. If I was younger I wouldn't mind going out with him!_ She didn't realize she was staring and had a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Ughh… Lady Tsunade?" Asked Sakura _Shannaro! Stop checking out Naruto-kun! _thought Sakura, while Jiraiya was writing furiously in his notes after seeing her reaction to Naruto he had a good idea on what his next story would be on. Tsunade noticed someone was trying to get her attention and turned around to face a fuming Sakura, "Oh sorry, got lost in my own thoughts there involving blonde on blonde crime." Everyone in the room blushed including Kakashi who's lone eye widened bigger than Sakura's forehead.

Jiraiya started writing even more furious than ever already writing up the plot and the main characters. Tsunade noticed this and threw her clock at jiraiya who just ignored it letting it bounce off and continue writing.

Tsunade got up from her desk and then walked up to Naruto and hugged him. She noticed that he had gotten taller and was more well defined now. No more being the short brat that he once was. "It's good to have you back Naruto" she said smiling while hugging him. Naruto smiled and hugged the woman back. Grateful to see her again.

She turned around to everyone else… just standing there… watching, "Good job on the mission. You guys can go home, i'll call in the jounin sensei's for a report later." They nodded then left. The only ones in the room noe were Tsunade, Naruto, and Jiraiya. Who was still writing in his notes giggling.

Jiraiya then put his notebook away and spoke "How about all three of us go and get a drink somewhere. It'll take a while to talk about everything that's happened. I'm sure you have some questions." Tsunade and Naruto nodded and all three of them took off towards town.

They ended up talking for hours. Tsunade couldn't believe how powerful Naruto's gotten if what they said was true. With him this powerful konoha's has gone up by a lot and to be able to deal an akatsuki member like how he did she was happy to say the least. _One step closer to Hokage_ she thought.

Also happy because she knew that the Akatsuki, a group composed of highly skilled s-class missing nins, were after Naruto and if he's able to defend himself than it lessens her worry over her surrogate grandson, or more like son to be honest. _Maybe even more_ her drunk side thought. What shocked her the most was Naruto mastering the **Hiraishin Technique**.

She knew how nobody was able to replicate it after Minato's death. The seals were too diverse and complicated for anyone to figure out. More so now as fuinjutsu has been a forgotten art. Naruto told her how only a Namikaze can achieve pulling off the technique and how it sort of was a bloodline. (Yes, I'm making it a bloodline)

They ended up talking about nonsense and funny stories for the rest of the night and soon they went home. Naruto, of course, couldn't get drunk as easily because of his tenant so he took both jiraiya and tsunade to their respective homes. Both were OUT, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at them.

Soon he started walking home. He had a feeling that life was gonna start getting crazier from here on out. His little training vacation was over. Even though it wasn't really a vacation that's what he considered it. Soon enough he arrived home to his apartment.

When he arrived he saw the state it was in and couldn't help but sigh. Even though a lot of people have warmed up to him in the village, there were still some people who hated him, for something he was not. At least he sealed everything up though except for his furniture which wasn't in the best of shape to begin with.

He figured he'd go to Kakashi's house and ask him if he could spend the night there since his apartment wasn't in the best of conditions.

There weren't many people outside right now. The konoha streets were empty, the only people out right now weren't regular people, they were known as Anbu. Protectors of the village from the shadows. The anbu were just going through the motions of guarding the village.

While he was walking he heard the sound of metal clanging. He went to go check it out to see what it was and what he saw surprised him. He saw TenTen training, but it also looked like she way crying and was pissed about something. He could also feel negative emotions so…

TenTen was one of the top kunoichi in konoha and was also one of the most beautiful. She had hazel eyes that glowed in the dark night and dark brown hair that she kept in two buns. She was always happy… So Naruto wondered why she would be crying, he didn't like seeing one of his friends sad so he decided he'd go up to her and ask what's wrong.

"Hey TenT-" he didn't get to finish as she threw a kunai straight at him, he caught it mid flight. TenTen then noticed who it was, "Naruto?! I'm so sorry I didn't notice it was you please forgive me" he chuckled at how her face expression went from sad to serious to worried.

He walked up to her and gave her the kunai back and said "It's alright, what's got you out here so late though, normally everyone's asleep around this time and to be honest no one really trains at this time either… maybe gai or lee but who knows" she chuckled and then looked down at the ground and he could see she was hurting... but for what?, he didn't know.

She then answered "Just training, what about you?" He could tell she was trying to change the subject but if she didn't wanna talk about it then he wouldn't push it, "Well, I don't really have a house right now so I was walking to my sensei's house to spend the night there."

"What?! How do you not have a house what happened?!" TenTen shouted. Naruto chuckled, it was funny when TenTen acted like this so he decided to play around a little bit more, "My wife kicked me out." He started laughing when she looked like a fish gasping for air and then he turned serious and said "I was just kidding I don't have a spouse or anything close for that matter. While I was gone on my three year training trip with jiraiya-sensei it was destroyed by some people who can't tell the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai."

She gave him a confused expression but then just brushed it off, Naruto took a step back and said "Well it was nice seeing you TenTen, though just know that keeping whatever was on your mind all bottled up inside like that won't help, If you need someone to talk to i'll be glad to help." He smiled then started walking away.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad telling him… this Naruto seems much more mature' _She called out to him, "Hey Naruto!" he stopped walking to let TenTen catch up, he knew that she wanted to talk so he figured he'd take her somewhere more private.

He put a hand on her shoulder which made her gasp and used hiraishin to go to the top of the hokage monument. His favorite spot to go to when a lot of things were on his mind. He laughed when he saw TenTen's reaction, she started panting and coughed a little"What was that!? That wasn't a regular shunshin was it?"

"No, that was my hiraishin, it's always difficult the first few times teleporting, not many people are used to going through a space/ time vortex like that." She looked at him with wide eyes, she's heard of that jutsu before it's the same one the yondaime hokage used to end the 3rd great shinobi war.

"Whaaaa?! Do you have those cool special kunai the yondaime used to use?!" She's always thought they were really cool. Naruto then grabbed a kunai and threw it at her but before it hit he disappeared in a yellow flash and caught it right before it hit her.

She was just sitting there with an awed expression '_That was so cool!_' she squealed. Then she asked, "Can I have one please please please! Those are so cool!" She remembers seeing one in her dad's secret weapons collection and was about to grab one when her dad walked in and caught her, she was 7 at the time and hasn't tried since.

Naruto figured he'd play around a little with her, he was actually planning on placing an order at her weapons store for another two dozen or so of his three pronged kunai to give one to each of his friends so if they were in trouble he could help them right away by teleporting there, "I don't know TenTen, why should I give you one? What's in it for me?"

She pouted and gave him puppy eyes, _'Damn' _Naruto thought _'This is too hard why does she have to use that on me'_. So he just took one kunai out and tossed it to her, "Fine, damn TenTen I'm going to have to ask tsunade-sama to add that puppy eyes jutsu to the forbidden scroll" she laughed and gave him thanks.

"No problem, if you're ever in trouble just throw it on the ground and i'll be there in no time, alright?" She nodded and threw it at the ground for the heck of it. Naruto going along with it teleported in a yellow flash and grabbed the kunai then tossed it to her.

He sat down, looking at the village he's swore to protect and said "Now let's get to what we were here for" he noticed her expression turned solemn again but he needed her to get it out, "What happened tenten, why were you crying?" He waited for a while before she finally spoke up.

"Well, how do I put this…" he thought it was cute how she was just fiddling with her shirt, "I was crying because…" Why was this so hard for her?! She decided to just get it out there, "Neji broke up with me!" He stood there dumbfounded, _TenTen and Neji we're dating?!_

She continued, "He told me he didn't have time for relationships and that..." she then felt tears coming down her face, this was too hard for her, she couldn't continue. Naruto seeing this did the only thing he thought felt natural and right. He hugged her. She started crying on his shoulder. While she was sobbing naruto patted her on the back and tried to comfort her "It's okay TenTen just let it all out" she cried for what seemed like forever.

After getting it all out she said, "Thanks Naruto I really needed that, and thank you for this" she smiled holding up the kunai, "Sorry about your shirt by the way…" she said pointing at patch of water on his shirt, he chuckled, "It's okay I know how hard it could be trying to keep it all inside, honestly I used to do the same thing" she looked at him confused so he elaborated, "You see when I was younger the villagers never really liked me, they always used to beat me for something that wasn't my fault" she stood there feeling sorry for Naruto, no one should ever have to go through something like that, but why did they hate him, for what reason?

"Do you know why Naruto?" He nodded, "Do you remember when I was talking about people not knowing the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll?" She remembered he did say that earlier and nodded so he continued. "Well I carry something inside of me that people thought was killed by father 16 years ago but he actually sealed it into me" she started connecting the dots together.

If she was correct Naruto was born on October 10th sixteen years ago, which is also the same day the… "Your father sealed the kyuubi into you?!" He nodded and then lifted up his shirt to show her the seal. TenTen blushed, but hid it away as quickly as it came.

"Yup, this is the seal my dad sacrificed his life for. I've long since forgiven him because I know that to be hokage, no matter how difficult the decision you have to make is, if it's best for the village you have to do whatever it is. I've forgiven the villagers too, two wrongs never make one right and I've always lived by that" he then gave TenTen his famous foxy grin which always brightens everyone's day.

She smiled, "Thank you Naruto, and yes you're right two wrongs do not make one right" she turned to the village, "Well I think it's about time I go home, thank you for making me feel better Naruto, really.." she then paused and felt herself get a little nervous she didn't know how she was going to word this, "Hey would you like to spar with me tomorrow? I understand if you wouldn't want to."

He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Sure that'll be fun" she smiled and started waking away, "Be at training ground 9 around noon tomorrow" she then took off towards her house smiling, feeling happier than usual. Naruto also had a smile on his face, he then thought to himself _'TenTen really is beautiful huh, I've always been so focused on sakura I never really got to know other girls much… well that's changing now!' _He then shook his head and started walking towards Kakashi's apartment.

_Kakashi's Apartment_

Naruto walked up to Kakashi's apartment and knocked. He waited and waited and getting impatient, knocked again.

Kakashi was wondering who would be trying to wake him up this late. _'Maybe a mission' _he thought and walked up to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see that it was Naruto, "Hey Naruto what's up?"

"I wanted to know if I could spend the night here? My house was destroyed while I was gone and I don't really have anywhere to go" Naruto asked hopeful that his sensei would let him in. Kakashi eyes widened when he heard this, "Sure Naruto you can sleep in the guest room across the hallway to the left" he said while getting some water.

Naruto thinking of a way to mess with his sensei said "Aww but sensei I wanted to sleep with you" he said trying to keep a straight face but when he saw Kakashi spit out his water and start choking he couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing hysterically. He then helped Kakashi who was still choking on water.

"Naruto don't do anything like that ever again" he said trying to compose himself. Naruto laughed even more" Sure sure sensei... I'm sorry but that was too funny to pass up" both of them then walked to their rooms and went to bed.

_Next Morning_

Naruto woke up early the next morning. He could tell Kakashi was still asleep so he walked out quietly putting a note on the table saying that he would be back later.

He decided that now that he was back in the village he would play a prank on someone, but who he wondered trying to think of his next target. Then he remembered that Jiraiya was probably still hungover from last night and that's when he knew who his target would be.

He sneaked into Jiraiya's apartment and created a shadow clone who he then changed to look like a naked old man. The clone quickly but quietly got into bed and laid down next to Jiraiya who was still asleep. Mumbling something about being a hero named super pervert.

Jiraiya feeling some warmth next to him hugged the clone. Naruto wanted to burst out laughing but he knew he couldn't. He took out an old camera he had and took a picture of jiraiya sleeping with the naked old man. The clone was feeling uncomfortable though but he didn't care _Boss always makes us do embarrassing things like this but it's always worth it though._

He then waited and waited and Jiraiya finally started getting up. He opened his a eyes halfway and then the naked old man said, "Hello there, have fun last night?" and winked. Jiraiya then opened his eyes again fully awake now and all of Konoha could hear him scream. Naruto made sure to get his reaction on camera and took off laughing. He then dispelled the clone after it walked out.

_Later that day - Training Ground 9_

Naruto after pranking Jiraiya went back to Kakashi's house. He found Kakashi awake cooking breakfast. Naruto then showed Kakashi the pictures which caused him to once again spit out the water he was drinking. Kakashi was glad that Naruto was back because small things like that always brightened his day. Even during Anbu him and his comrades always looked forward to Naruto's pranks. It was always good to have some light in the darkness. After that both went on about their day.

It was a beautiful day today. Konoha's skies were clear. The plant life was beautiful with its variety of colors. Kids could be seen running around playing ninja which reminded Naruto that he needed to find Konohamaru. He missed the little guy and he wanted to see how much he's grown.

He walked into Training Ground 9 and heard a feminine voice shouting his name "Hey Naruto! Over here!" TenTen said waving her hands in the air. She was happy to see Naruto again and was glad that he actually arrived unlike 'someone' else who would always flake on her.

Naruto smiled when he heard her and walked up to her. "Hey tenten how's it going?" she smiled back, "Well… good now that you're here" she blushed and then put a hand over her mouth berating herself for that now Naruto might think she's weird or something.

"Haha it's okay TenTen I enjoy your company too!" He said causing her blush to darken. Naruto didn't notice because he was getting ready for their spar. Once finished he spoke up, "Alright i'm ready to get started. What are the rules?" She then spoke, "No ninjutsu or genjutsu. Only taijutsu and weapons. No hiraishin though!" Naruto nodded and they both stood 30m from each other.

TenTen started it off by unsealing a scroll and bombarding Naruto with weapons. Naruto caught one of the kunai and deflected the other one's launched at him. He then dashed trying to close the distance between him and tenten. Still holding back but he knew he couldn't let his guard down.

TenTen threw more kunai at Naruto. _How many kunai does she have?! _He then unsealed his sword, that was given to him by a samurai in the Land of Iron as a gift after training with the man for one year. It was a beautiful sword. It had a black handle with a gold lightning bolt in the middle outlined with a light blue. The crest of the namikaze clan known for their speed and agility and the crest if the uzumaki in red right next to it known for their fuinjutsu skills and high chakra stores.

The blade had candy red flames throughout it. Signifying his mother's hair color and fiery personality along with his father's hair color beneath the flames, a golden yellow, more golden than yellow. Overall, the sword was a masterpiece. TenTen almost stopped completely and started drooling at the sight of Naruto's sword but noticed Naruto was charging at her so she also unsealed her sword and blocked his attack.

"Kenjutsu eh? Since when do you know how to wield a sword Naruto?" She asked playfully, "It's a nice sword but do you have the skills to use it? Maybe you should give it to someone like me?" Naruto smiled and then charged at her again, both battled for hours not noticing how much time was passing by. Both were having too much fun.

_Hours Later_

Both were now sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air. They didn't realize how much time they lost until they saw the sun going down. "Wow TenTen, you're pretty good with a sword huh?" She replied still gasping for air, "Of course! I'm not konoha's weapons mistress for nothing! You're pretty good too though, i'm not gonna lie that was the most fun I've had in awhile!"

"I really enjoyed the time I spent with you today TenTen, we should do this more often if that's fine with you?" she then decided to mess with him, "Sure, but only if you take me out to eat i'm starving" she was thinking he was gonna say no, but then he said "Sure that sounds good where to?"

"Wha? What?" she replied shocked. He laughed "You asked me to take you out to eat and I said sure… what do you mean what?" She blushed embarrassed because of how she responded. "Oh yeah my bad. I don't know I guess… you choose"

Naruto smiled, "Wanna get some ramen.. I know a place that serves the best in fire country?" He asked. "Sure that sounds good" she replied smiling. "You know if I didn't know any better I would say this was a date" she said. Naruto scratched the back of his head "That doesn't sound so bad, does it? It's a privilege to be able to go out on a date with the one and only future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki", he said smirking.

She laughed and then smacked him playfully, "Ah shut up! It's the opposite actually!" They both continued bantering with each other while walking. Some people smiled seeing naruto, they knew how lonely his childhood was and how he was treated. So to see him happy they were happy.

Soon enough they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen. The place still looked the same. A small little venue on the side of the road with flap covers out front. A very homely and warm place. Including the people who ran the place. Ran by a man named Teuchi and his daughter named Ayame. She was a very beautiful young lady, one of the most beautiful in Konoha. She was also one of the very first people to accept Naruto. She didn't care what others thought. (_I'm thinking of writing a fanfic on Naruto x Ayame, let me know what you think)_

Ayame saw some people walking up and got ready to take their order. She blushed when she saw the guy that walked in. Which didn't go unnoticed by TenTen, for some reason she felt angry seeing that someone was checking Naruto out but she didn't know why. So she just pushed the thought away.

Naruto spoke up, "Hey ayame-chan how's it going?" _'Huh? How does he know me? Ayame-chan?' _She blushed but got ahold of herself, then spoke, "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Naruto then sweat dropped hearing that. Honestly did he change that much?! It's only been 3 years?!

"Erm.. c'mon ayame-chan I didn't really change that much did I?" She then studied his figure and noticed the whisker marks and then she realized that this was Naruto. "NARUTO?! Wow! It's been so long!" She jumped over and hugged him. She hugged him so hard Naruto was gasping for air, "A...ya...me…I…can't…breathe!"

She then let go, "Oh...sorry Naruto I was just so glad to see you again! It's been forever we were missing our favorite customer" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "It's okay haha... where's teuchi-jiji?" Out of the back appear Teuchi, father of ayame, "I'm right here Naruto boy! Wow… you've grown into a fine young man huh? And who's this beautiful lady with you here, she your girlfriend?" He said smirking when he saw both of them blush bright red.

Naruto was quick to answer, "No it's not what you're thinking! This is just my friend TenTen… we both just finished training together and decided to get some food, but you could call it a date I guess, just a less formal one considering we were just training" Teuchi smirked _Naruto is still the same goofy boy but that's what I love about the kid_ "Well take a seat, i'll make your first date worthwhile... the same as usual?" Naruto nodded and then turned to TenTen, "I'll get the same thing as Naruto" she replied quickly still blushing at what was just said.

Soon both started eating. TenTen couldn't believe how this ramen was. She got a little angry that she's been missing out on this beautiful dish. Then a thought occurred to TenTen that reminded her about something she's been wanting to ask this since earlier "Hey Naruto" TenTen said, when Naruto turned around she spoke again, "Where did you get that sword? Was it custom made?" Naruto unsealed his scroll and his sword poofed out.

"Yeah, it was a gift given to me by one of my sensei's in the land of iron who trained me in the arts of kenjutsu, he gave it to me as a parting gift. I guess you could say the sword signifies both my parents, gold for my father and red for my mother.." TenTen smiled sadly,she knew Naruto was an orphan and one could wonder how hard it must've been for him to never have parents.

Naruto has always wished he could've met his parents, he's seen them in pictures but that's nothing compared to actually meeting them and holding a conversation with them and hugging them. He knew it was impossible to be able to meet them though. He shook his head to get away from his depressing thoughts and asked TenTen a question, "What about your sword? Does it have any special meaning? Yours was also very nice." he replied.

She then unsealed her's too and said, "Yeah, it was given to me by my grandfather who passed when I was younger and I've treasured it since then. He used it when he fought in the first and second shinobi wars so it has a lot of history to it. Which makes me value it even more!"

Both continued talking and eating and soon it became late. Naruto remembered he had to ask her something, "Hey TenTen is it fine if I come over to your weapons shop tomorrow? I want to order a new set of my three pronged kunai and I was wondering if you guys could make them?"

"Yeah sure I'm pretty sure we could do that. I'll ask my father. Thank you for today by the way again. I had a lot of fun! See you tomorrow Naruto!" she started walking away but noticed Naruto continued walking with her and asked him, "Where are you going Naruto?" he then said, "Well, after a date the guy walks the girl to her house right? Just being a gentleman is all I'm doing" he said smirking.

She blushed, a regular occurence now when she was around Naruto, and responded "Oh okay I guess" she said. "Sorry it's just that no guy has ever been like that with me before. Like one *cough* certain hyuga." She said, clenching her teeth when she said that last sentence.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, he guessed he did the right thing because she smiled when he did that. That was another thing he did that no one else did other than her parents, give her emotional support and comfort, even though they just became actual friends. Who would've thought they would just meet randomly at night like they did yesterday and it would lead to them hanging out all day and going out on a date. She chuckled thinking about that but was grateful for Naruto though.

_Maybe this could lead to something more.._ She thought but then mentally shook her head _No he probably still likes sakura… _Naruto sensing her negative emotions asked her, "Something wrong TenTen?" she then turned around and said, "No, I'm good!" and smiled to make him believe her. He smiled back, good she thought, it worked.

Soon they found themselves in front of her house. It got awkward because nobody knew what to say. Trying to get rid of the awkward silence TenTen spoke up nervously, "Thank you for taking your time out of your day to hang out with me Naruto-kun I had a good time" she said fiddling with her shirt looking everywhere but him. Naruto noticed the 'kun' and took it as a good sign.

"No problem Ten-Chan. If you ever wanna hang out again just let me know" he gave her his famous foxy grin. She also smiled back, being called ten-chan gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. The she did something that took a lot of courage even for someone like her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him freeze and go bright red.

She then walked away with a little more sway in her hips then usual, "I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight Naruto!" Little did they know her mom was watching them from her their home's second floor window smiling. _No wonder her total demeanor went from depressed to happy yesterday… my little ten-chan has found herself a new young man… and for it to be the little namikaze… I wonder what minato and kushina would've thought of this…_ she giggled thinking about her old friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

TenTen woke up with a smile on her face today. She hadn't been able to get too much sleep yesterday because of what she did. She hoped Naruto wouldn't stop talking to her because of what she did. She still didn't know if Naruto still had feelings for Sakura or not.

'Why am I even thinking about that?' she asked herself.

She got up and started putting her clothes on. She went down stairs humming to herself happily. Today she would be meeting up with Naruto again at the training fields. As she walked downstairs the fresh scent of breakfast hit her nose and she drooled slightly.

When she finally reached the kitchen she smiled at her mother.

"Good morning, kaa-chan!" she said. TenTen's mother turned around and gave her daughter a smile that always brightened her day.

"Good morning, ten-chan. You had a good night last night huh?" she said. She giggled like a schoolgirl when she saw TenTen's face heat up. TenTen didn't know why her body was reacting this way.

"W-what are you talking a-about?" she said. Turning her face to the side, finding the wall very interesting.

"Oh nothing, just you giving a quick peck on the cheeks to Naruto Uzumaki that's all," she said and TenTen's face felt like it was on fire. _Why am I reacting like this? Do I like him that much already? Ugh._

"It's okay TenTen. I actually like the boy, you should invite him for dinner sometime," she told her daughter.

TenTen nodded, "Yeah that's actually a good idea, when would be a good day?" she asked as her mother was brought into a thinking pose.

"If he's free later this week, like say… Friday night… we could do it then!" she said. TenTen nodded happily and told her mother she'll ask him later today.

She quickly ate her breakfast and started heading to the training grounds where she would meet up with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a large grin on his face today. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who was busy making breakfast while Naruto sat on the table, consistently rubbing his cheek with a thoughtful look on his face.

When Kakashi saw him doing that he realized what must've happened, "Ah, so Sakura-chan finally gave you a chance, huh?" asked Kakashi and Naruto frowned.

Naruto was shocked Kakashi would ask him that. He realized what he's been doing for the past five minutes and mentally berated himself for it.

"No, I don't see her that way sensei she's like a sister to me. I went on a date with TenTen-chan yesterday and I gotta say it was fun. She's very beautiful too," he said and Kakashi's lone eye widened.

'Gai's student?! Oh yes, this is good!' thought Kakashi.

"Good job Naruto. I'm glad you finally got over your silly crush on your teammate. That's crazy though, I never took TenTen as someone for dating. I thought she's always been too focused on her Kunoichi career to worry about that. Well, good luck!" said Kakashi giving his student an eye smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I'm actually about to go see her right now. Thanks for the breakfast by the way I never took you for a good cook. Ja Ne!" said Naruto as he took off in a yellow flash.

Kakashi shook his head. Naruto reminded him way too much of his sensei. He was glad to have been able to be Naruto's jounin sensei and he's glad that Naruto trusted him enough to ask him if he could stay at his place.

'Sensei, I know Naruto won't let your legacy die. He'll become an even better Ninja than you and Jiraiya-sama ever were. I have high hopes for him and I know one day he'll become Hokage.' he thought while putting his dishes away.

* * *

As Naruto was walking he realized he didn't really get glares anymore from the villagers. Over time they've stopped and now some even admire him. Him becoming more powerful and protecting the Leaf consistently is proving beneficial to his dream of becoming Hokage one day.

He knew he still needed to get stronger though. There were many things he could still improve on. The Akatsuki was still out there and he knew how powerful they were. The ones they fought the other day just underestimated him but he knew they wouldn't do that now. Jiraiya sensei said there's still two more things he needs to master before he surpasses his Father.

Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's chakra. If he could master those two he would become the strongest Leaf Ninja to ever live. He was told that he would be learning Sage Mode soon. He would become the new Toad Sage.

He's seen it in action and he knows how powerful it is. He was wondering if he would be able to use that and the Kyuubi's chakra but he would have to wait. Mastering both wasn't easy. At least he was the fastest person in the world, but he needed to become the strongest and smartest too.

"Yo Naruto!" He was broken out of his thoughts as he turned around to meet Kiba, who was all grown up now. Along with Shino, and Hinata.

"Hey how's it going guys? Long time no see huh?" Joked Naruto. He was glad to see his friends were doing well. He hadn't really seeked out anyone as he's been pretty busy.

"We're doing great man! Wow, look at you. You look like the Yondaime, but younger!" said Kiba in his always loud, and brash tone.

"Ah thanks, he is my father after all," said Naruto and Team 8's jaw dropped. They didn't believe him but when they put the pieces together it all made sense.

"Hey Naruto, we were heading towards the BBQ place to meet up with Team 10. Would you like to come?" asked Shino. Naruto thought training could wait, so he would take them up on their offer.

"Sure guys I'll meet you there. I just have to go pick someone up real quick! Ja Ne!" he said and he disappeared in a yellow flash. Kiba's jaw slacked once again. As did many of the civilians around the area. Naruto mastered the Flying Thunder God Technique?!

Meanwhile, Hinata was wondering who this 'someone' was. _'It couldn't be him having a girlfriend could it?' _She wondered to herself, keeping quiet about her thoughts as they continued walking once Kiba regained himself.

* * *

TenTen was waiting and was wondering what was taking Naruto so long. She wondered if she went too far yesterday… Until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly threw ten kunai's at whoever just sneaked up on her.

She turned around to see a bloodied Naruto and she freaked out, screaming, until it poof'd into smoke and you could hear someone laughing like there was no tomorrow.

She turned out to see Naruto on the ground clutching at his ribs. Although mad that she was pranked she smiled to see everything was fine.

"Ahh TenTen-chan that was too good! You, you should've seen your face!" He said, pointing at her. She felt embarrassed but soon a smirk made its way onto her face. '_Fine, if Naruto-kun wants to play like that, I'm game!'_

She took out ten more kunai and threw them at him. Naruto abruptly stopped laughing and used hiraishin to quickly get out of the way. He teleported to the one that was in TenTen's kunai pouch.

Knowing this, TenTen turned around and was about to punch Naruto... until she tripped on him and they both fell on top of each other, eyes locked. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, for some reason Naruto felt the urge to proceed his lips forward… his heart beating faster than ever… TenTen did the same and her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest… They got closer and closer… until-

"TENTEN-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE A MOST YOUTHFUL INVITATION FOR YOU!" said a loud boy in green spandex.

Naruto and TenTen quickly got up, blushing. '_What the fuck Lee?!' _Thought both at the same time, annoyed…

Lee quickly found them and wondered why they were both sporting an unhealthy red on their faces, "Are you guys okay? Do you have a fever?" He asked and put his hand on their foreheads.

"What do you want, Lee?" Asked TenTen.

Naruto smirked when he saw she was annoyed by Lee along with her blush. Good signs, good signs he thought as Lee spoke up.

"I was wondering if you would like to head to the BBQ place with me and Neji?" He asked and TenTen was about to say no, but Naruto quickly cut in.

"Actually I was here to invite you to the same thing TenTen-chan. We're having a small get together I guess. What do you say?" Asked Naruto and TenTen's eyes lit up.

"Sure! I'd love to go with you Naruto-kun!" She said excitedly and they quickly took off. Completely ignoring Lee who started crying anime tears mumbling about 'un-youthfulness'.

* * *

Naruto and TenTen quickly made it to restaurant. They walked in together and automatically all eyes were on them.

Ino was shocked when she saw Naruto, as were Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, and Kurenai. Naruto had surely grown up from the 4'11 loud mouth he used to be. Ino slightly drooled…

TenTen felt slightly annoyed at the way she was looking at Naruto but she didn't voice it. Hinata wondered why TenTen would be hanging out with Naruto.

Naruto smiled and walked over to the table, "Yo!" He said lazily like his sensei.

Shikamaru was the first to speak up, "Yo Naruto, sit over here! There's two one for you and TenTen," he said as Naruto nodded and walked over to his seat, as did TenTen.

"You've sure grown haven't ya, Naruto?" Said Asuma who was glad to see Naruto was doing good.

"Sure have. It's nice seeing you again Asuma-sensei," he said as he took Asuma's hand and shook it firmly, "It's nice to see you too Kurenai-sensei, I see you're still as beautiful as always!"

"You're too nice Naruto-kun. Age has done you well huh?" She said and Naruto chuckled, was he really that bad as a young boy?

Kakashi decided to walk in at this moment along with Sakura. He was about to greet everyone until Gai started shouting.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVER! HOW ABOUT AFTER THIS WE HAVE A RACE?!" asked an over excited Gai.

Naruto turned around lazily and said, "Huh, you say something Gai?"

The reaction in the room was golden. Asuma choked on his cigar, Kurenai's started coughing, choking on the water she was just sipping, Team 9 had wide eyes including Neji, but Gai, Poor Gai couldn't handle it.

"CURSE YOU FOR TEACHING YOUR STUDENTS YOUR HIP ATTITUDE KAKASHI!" he said crying with an overflow of anime tears just like his student earlier.

He wasn't alone though. Kakashi was crying as well but not from sadness, no. He was crying because of how proud he was of his student. His student just kept on exceeding his expectations. He would be sure to reward him later on with all you can eat ramen.

The rest of the teens sat there stunned, wondering what was going on. They looked at their sensei's for questioning who just waved them off. Kakashi went to sit next to Gai and Sakura went over to sit next to Ino.

Overall, they had a fun time. Naruto used this time to get to know what everybody's been up to. As did they with him. They all split the bill with, reminding Naruto to ask for his inheritance sometime later this week.

They all got up and left. Some earlier than others as they missions the next day. TenTen told Naruto she had something to ask him earlier so here they were, walking.

Naruto wondered when she was gonna speak up so he just started it off, "So what did you want to ask me about?" he asked and she looked up at him.

They finally reacher her house and Naruto realized she STILL hasn't spoken up yet. He noticed she was nervous and he quickly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever it is, just say it TenTen. You can tell me anything," he said. This seemed to work, she smiled and started speaking.

"Well, my Mom saw me kiss you yesterday and how you dropped me off… and she asked if you would like to come over for dinner later this week?"

"Sure, I would to love to! What day?" he asked. He was happy to know that her parents weren't telling her to stay away from him. As depressing as that sounds, it used to happen to him all the time. He would make a new friend and his friends parents would always force them to stay from him. Civilian parents that is, except for Sakura's.

"Does Friday night sound good?" asked TenTen and Naruto nodded. She smiled but was surprised when Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He knew they were moving a bit fast but he didn't care about that. He was just finishing what they started earlier.

TenTen felt her face heat up once again but happily reciprocated the kiss. Standing up on her tiptoes, clutching Naruto's head making it all the more intense. After about 30 seconds they finally let go, gasping for air.

"Wow…" said Naruto. Who knew TenTen would be such a great kisser. TenTen was thinking along the same lines.

"I think I should go home now. I really have enjoyed spending time with you Ten-chan, I really mean it, I'll see you later this week?" He asked and she nodded happily.

"Yes and you better not be late, Goodbye Naruto-kun!" she said as she happily skipped back to her house.

TenTen knew this meant Naruto DID have feelings for her and it made her feel special. She loved the warm feeling he gave him, it was almost addictive.

Naruto turned around and started walking home with a smile on his face. Never knowing a certain pale eyed girl was watching them the whole time from a distance.


End file.
